An Alternative Beginning
by rigelorion
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP!What if Lily and James hadn’t died that fateful night and Harry still was the boy who lived, what if Sirius hadn’t gone to Azkaban and Peter had been found as a Death Eater. Well you just need to scroll down and find out.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Lily looked worried as she and James walked out of their house for a day together without hiding inside. James saw this and said, "Relax honey nothing will happen, Harry will be fine, after all he is just with mum and dad (A/N James's mum and dad are still alive).Lily cheered up a bit at this , "I am worrying about nothing besides it's been a long while since we two have been out alone so might as well enjoy the evening" she thought.

They went to see a movie, James bought the tickets and they both went and sat inside, soon both of them were absorbed in the movie.

MEANWHILE IN GODRC'S HOLLOW:

Marcus Potter sat on the couch watching the television, with one arm around his wife but suddenly everything went cold, it was as if there was nothing good in the world it was like all the happiness was being sucked out of him just like how it happens when a Dementor was here , he realized that Voldemort had come, quickly turning to his wife he said, "Take Harry and go to Hogwarts you will be safe there, I will hold him off to give you some time" seeing that his wife was about to protest he gave her a gentle shove in the direction of Harry's bedroom, She ran upstairs.

Turning towards the door he saw that Voldemort had already entered, he could do nothing but watch as the green light sped towards him , in his last moments he prayed that his wife managed to take Harry and escape

After killing Marcus Potter , Lord Voldemort who was so feared that nobody dared to say his name, the one who could not be defeated moved towards the staircase and went up to the room where he knew that the boy who possibly had the chance to kill him was. He opened the door with one flick of his wand, killed the only one who stood on his way to kill the boy.

He moved on to the boy, Harry Potter stared at him with those large green eyes so like his mother , for a brief second he wondered whether his decision was right , after all when even Dumbledore the greatest wizard couldn't defeat him what can a small child do but the thought immediately vanished as he remembered the prophecy , his eyes hardened and he said not even bothering to give the curse his full power _"Avada Kedavra"_ but something happened that surprised him the killing curse went near the boy it rebounded on him as if there had been a shield which was very powerful he realized suddenly why this had happened someone had given that boy a powerful protection ,He shouted with all his might willing the curse to not to kill him, but it only made him lose his body but at least he hadn't died and when he returned to his body Harry Potter was in for it.

Lily and James returned to find the house in ruins and found Hagrid outside holding Harry, crying though it seemed like howling and Harry looked like he was asleep, when he saw them his eyes opened wide in surprise but instantly hardened, "Who are you?" Lily looked very confused at this question , she had known Hagrid since her first year and they had always been friends and now Hagrid was asking who she was , James was in a similar state of confusion "Why, Hagrid it's us Lily and James , Can't you recognize us? What is the matter with you Hagrid why is the house like this and where are Marcus and Rose? They were taking care of Harry" he said , for a brief second Hagrid's eyes looked as confused as they were feeling but it was gone in a second "How dare you try to convince me that you are Lily and James and try to tell me that it was Marcus and Rose Potter who were inside , _Death Eaters_" Hagrid roared and spat the word Death Eaters as if it was a Disease but then it was a disease James thought , Hagrid waited for them to answer but they were both too confused to pay any attention to him , he let out an impatient breath and seized both of them , a moment later everything went black.

When they woke up they found themselves in Dumbledore's office "what happened one moment we were watching a movie and when we went home we.." Lily remembered what had happened now and knew that they were going to have a tough time convincing everyone that they were indeed Lily and James and not some Death Eaters disguised as them.

They got up and saw Dumbledore, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall, it was very odd, Dumbledore looked at them his brilliant blue eyes unusually cold, "Hagrid tells me that you have an interesting story to tell, we are all ready to hear it even if it takes all of the night" he looked at them even though his tone was polite his eyes were still cold and hard. They told him the whole story but Dumbledore didn't believe even one word of it and they knew that from his eyes. "Hagrid, they won't tell the truth ask Professor Slughorn to bring me some Vertiserum".

When Professor Slughorn entered he was about to hand over the potion to Dumbledore when he saw who it was being used on, "What is this , Albus? You are using vertiserum on my favorite student and her husband and you ask me to help you", "rest in peace, Horace I am not going to kill them or anything I am just going to see whether they are lying when they say that they are Lily and James after all we don't want a Death Eater to know all our plans", Slughorn still looking a little uneasy handed over the vertiserum to him, he poured the vertiserum into James's mouth and started the questions ,

"_Who are you?"_

"_James Marcus Potter"_

"_when were you born?"_

"_October 13"_

"_if you are James Potter then where were you tonight when your house was attacked?"_

"_I was watching a movie with Lily"_

Dumbledore looked satisfied with the answer and then turned towards Lily.

"_Who are you?"_

"_Lily Jasmine Evans"_

"_When were you born?"_

"_May 28"_

"_Where were you tonight when your house was attacked?"_

"_I was out with James"_

"Well it seems that we were wrong about you" he said cheerfully when the Potions effect faded, "I think I must inform this to Remus, he should have gotten the owl I sent him, Minerva would you mind using my floo network to tell Remus about this?" "Certainly, Albus" she replied but before she went she tuned towards them for a brief moment and before they knew what was happening she was hugging them both tightly and a moment later she was gone.

Dumbledore looked surprised at this but smiled , "James , you and Lily both need to attend a trail tomorrow , the trail of Sirius Black" he said his blue eyes turning grave.

"What do you mean by the trail of Sirius Black? What did he do?" , Dumbledore looked surprised and said "Why James he was your secret keeper and he betrayed you by telling Voldemort didn't he?" , Lily shook her head and said "No , professor , Sirius cam up with this plan , we change Peter into our secret keeper and he would be a decoy so that no one would go after Peter" she said in a soft voice. "Then I believe I have to go to the ministry right now and Remus would be coming soon and Minerva would show you to the place where you all will be staying" and with that he took a kettle and murmured _"Portus_" and the next instant he was gone.

They heard sound behind them and they turned to see Remus emerging from the fire as soon as he saw them , he threw himself at Lily who was the one nearer to him , she hugged him and next he pulled James into a hug.

Professor McGonagall smiled and said "I believe I am supposed to show you to your quarters , follow me" and with that she left with them following her.

They all looked around in wonder as they entered their quarters, it was decorated in red and gold and it looked so cozy , they parted ways to get some sleep and Lily laid Harry down in a crib which was there and they both fell asleep.

They woke up to the sounding of heavy pounding on the door and Lily opened the door sleepily , only to be pulled into a suffocating hug , when the person released her she got a good look at who it was and a big smile lit up her face.

After waking up James they went down to Breakfast and ate it hungrily or at least Sirius and James did while Lily and Remus looked thoughtful.

They all decided to take a walk after breakfast , they walked alongside the lake nobody saying anything each lost in his or her own thoughts wondering why their close friend had betrayed them and if they were to be blamed for his betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY: What if Lily and James hadn't died that fateful night and Harry still was the boy who lived, what if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban and Peter had been found as a Death Eater. Well you just need to scroll down and find out.

DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K.R I would be writing 7th book instead of writing Fan Fics so you should no that I am not J.K.R and anything you recognize is not mines

OMG 26 reviews for the first chapter alone,

I would do thank all readers personally but unfortunately I do not have much time today so I'll do it for that next chapter but I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I hope that you will continue doing so and I never thought everyone would be so interested in reading a Lily and James are alive fics and so sorry about the grammatical mistakes last time it was because I didn't concentrate fully on the chapter but I will try not to repeat that and as for lack of emotions and dialogue the first chapter was from the narrator's point of view not from the characters but there would be more dialogues and emotions from this chapter onwards

And I expect at least another 20 reviews I just hope I won't be disappointed

LAST CHAPTER:

_They both sat down along with Sirius and Remus who had arrived before them. James's name was called first and he was first checked to see whether he had done anything to prevent Vertiserum from taking effect when the guards had confirmed that he had not taken anything to prevent its effects he was given Veriserum and questioned .James came out later and Lily went inside they did the same with her and Peter was sentenced to Azkaban for the lifetime_.

_They all apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked to Hogwarts nobody saying anything each lost in his or her own thoughts wondering why their close friend had betrayed them and if they were to be blamed for his betrayal._

Author Notes: This chapter will go directly to Harry's eleventh birthday so some facts before you read the chapter

1) Ron and Harry and Neville are best friends

2) Quirril will not be the defense against the dark arts teacher but will be

The Care of magical creatures teacher because Professor.Kettleburn will only be teaching for advanced classes

3) Hagrid will be teaching from the end of second year just like in the book

4) Dumbledore is like Harry's great Grandfather so they are both close just like in the books

5) Like in the books Harry's an only child

6) Ron's family is rich unlike in the books

Now onto the chapter

CHAPTER 2:

A soon to 11 yr old Harry Potter was sleeping peacefully when he felt someone grab his legs, he tried to get up to see what is happening but found that his head had been grabbed by someone too, he opened his eyes and saw that his legs had been grabbed by his dad and his head had been grabbed by his mom.

"Mum ,Dad, What are you doing?" asked a disgruntled Harry. His mum replied, "Well, honey I tried waking you up but it didn't work so I and your father decided that you will only wake up when you are thrown into water"

"Mum no , please no", Harry tried escaping but his Dad and Mum just smirked and threw him into a tub of boiling water and left telling him to come down after taking his shower.

Harry took his shower and came down for breakfast where his Mother kissed him on the cheek and wished him Happy Birthday, He knew that they would only open his presents when his friends had arrived

So he took a seat at the table and started eating his breakfast, he was halfway through it when an owl came and dropped a letter onto his plate.

Harry looked curious and was about to open the letter when he noticed the seal, he began jumping on his chair letter in one hand and his for in other shouting "I have been accepted to Hogwarts", but his amused mother stopped him halfway through his shouting saying that "As much as I am happy about the news I would prefer it if you would Finish your breakfast and then continue your jumping on the floor instead of on my precious furnitures"

Harry sheepishly sat down and hurriedly finished his breakfast and went to get the door as the door bell rang, opening the door he found that his best friend was there and as soon as Ron entered they both said at the same time "I have been accepted to Hogwarts" , they both looked at each other startled and started laughing.

Harry went to his mother and asked her "Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley today?", His mother looked taken aback and answered him "Okay, I will take you but don't you want to open your presents first?" to which Harry replied "No, I will do it later, I want to go to Diagon Alley first" then Lily asked Ron, "Have you got your supplies yet?" when he shook his head "why don't you come with us you can write and tell your mum, I am sure she won't mind"

Ron nodded and Harry took Ron to his room and let him borrow his owl Hedwig so that he could let his mother know. Mrs.Weasly told Ron that it was all right and gave him some money for supplies.

They took a Portkey to Leaky cauldron and walked through the archway into Diagon Alley, even though they had been here many times it never ceased to amaze them, they first made their way into Ollivindars to get both their wands.

Ron tried several wands and at last he found his wand which was an ash wand, he paid 7 gallons for it and then it was Harry's turn Harry went forward and tried several wands.

At last Ollivindor took out a wand muttering to himself "I wonder ..."Harry took the wand and gave it a wave and red and gold sparks shot out of it. Ollivindor put it into its box still muttering "curious". Harry asked "sorry what's curious", Ollivindor fixed his unnerving stare at him and said, "I remember every wand I have sold, Mr. Potter, it so happens that the phoenix which gave its feather for the core for this wand gave one another just one another, you have been chosen for this wand when its brother gave you that scar" and with that Ollivindor handed him his wand.

Paying 7 gallons for it he stepped out of the shop feeling unnerved. They bought their robes and books and went to the ice cream shop for some ice cream.

When they returned home in the evening they found that it was unusually dark inside the house, Harry switched on the lights and then.

A/N: You know what to do if you want the next chapter just go to the left side of the screen click submit review, I have the next chapter ready and I just need 20 or so reviews to post it.

TEASER: You will find out what happened when Harry switched on the light it may be anything and you find out why James didn't come with them too

I know I am evil so you don't need to tell anything about it


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: What if Lily and James hadn't died that fateful night and Harry still was the boy who lived, what if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban and Peter had been found as a Death Eater. Well you just need to scroll down and find out.

DISCLAIMER: If I were J.K.R I would be writing 7th book instead of writing Fan Fics so you should no that I am not J.K.R and anything you recognize is not mines

I guess i will update even if one of my stories gets many reviews , I guess i like reviews too much ,anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and this will be the last time i update until tuesday but i will make sure i make the chapter exceptionally long just to make up,

I guess you are all to smart , most of you guessed what would happen right though something unexpected will also happen

CHAPTER 3:

_Harry switched on the light and then _

* * *

"Happy Birthday",cried several voices , Harry stood there looking surprised and not able to react to the crowd that was now sorrounding him , even though his father had thrown many surprise parties , he could never find out how he manages to pull it off , one day when he was 8 he had asked his father how he did to which his dad replied that it was the Marauders secrets with his an amused smile on his face . 

"I didn't miss my trip to Diagon Alley just to see you standing without knowing what to do you know", came a fimiliar voice and he turned to see his dad looking amused and with his eyes twinkiling with a twinkile that could have been envied by Dumbledore himself , without even caring about the crowd that was watching them , Harry threw himself at his dad saying , "Thank You ,Dad " , "Hey, its allright , Kiddo"his father said ruffeling his hair affectionately.

The party was at full speed , many people were dancing while some were sitting , Harry was searching for his friends , when he bumped into Ginny who had also been searching for Ron and Neville , they both chatted while searching and at last found Ron and Neville sitting and talking while sipping apple juice , Harry took two chairs for him and Ginny and they both sat down and joined in the disscussion which was about the Quidditch World cup that had taken place , they both joined the disscussion enthusiastically and soon all four of them were arguing about which team was best.

Harry saw that his mom was coming in their direction and he was about to ask his mom what the matter was when she interrupted him saying that she wanted them all to go into Harry's room and hide under his invisibility cloak and not to come out until she or James came to get them and that to they were not to come out or make any sounds until the knock on the door was three times and even if it was them but they didn't knock on the door three times he should not open the door.

Noticing how tense his mother looked , Harry led them all to his room without protesting all the time wondering what the matter was , they barely had time to hide under his invisibility cloak when everybody started shouting downstairs , Harry wanted to find out what the matter was but knew better than to disobey his mother.

He decided to go down when the shouting had decreased and soon Harry noticed that the noice level had gown down , he told the other's to stay in there and not to comeout until he returned and went down which was a deadly mistake.Once he went down he saw what the cause of the shouting was , several Death Eaters were standing in the room and he saw thatSirius, mum and Dad, Remus, Moody, Dumbledore , Mcgonagall were fighting several masked men .Even as he watched Grandma Mcgonagall fell onto the floor screaming , with horror he realised that it was the cruciates that had caused it.

Taking out his newly bought wand he started fighting , not even realising that his mum , dad , Sirius , Remus and Dumbledore himself were staring at him in awe ,not even realising that his mum and dad had never taght him any curses because they weren't allowed to and soon everyone joined him after getting over their shock.

One of the Death Eaters shot"_Crucio" _but he dodged it easily and shot his own spell at him and soon the Death Eaters disapparated having decided that they could not win this , Harry turned towards his mum expecting her to scold him , but she and everyone looked stunned and awed at his fighting skill that nobody knew what to do.

At last he decided to break the silence by saying , "Sorry for not following what you said,mum , but i never thought i would see Death Eaters here that's whyIcame down ,honestly" His face must have showed how scared he was of his mother's reaction that her face visibily softened and she spoke , "It's all right , now go up to your room and stay there ,Grandpa wants to talk to you"

He went up to his room knowing that if he disobeyed this time he will be in for it , he went upstairs and told the other's about what had happened , he was just finishing it when Dumbledore entered . "hullo , Grandpa"Harry said , Dumbledore asked everyone to wait outside while he andHarry had a small chat or so he said.

As soon as everyone had gone outside Dumbledore turned to look at him , "Harry , your mother and father told me that they hadn't taught you any spells how did you know those spells?" , Harry said "I don't know,Grandpa ,I just wanted to make the Death Eaters pay for what they did at that moment and suudenly these spells came to me , it was as if they were all inside me"

Dumbledore looked quite for a moment and then said "Harrry , thanks for telling me this , you friends will come in now and with that he left , leaving a very taken aback Harry inside the room

* * *

Auother Notes : Just don't be angry at me when I post the next update remember that i have already explained why i can't update before tuesday anyway remeber to review the more reviews i get the longer the chapter's will get for then if i make the chapter's too short i will get a guilty feeling so rememeber to review if you want a nice long chapter and i hope you will like this chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and yeah I will try to make the chapters long and I updated one day before itself, see

I am sure I am forgetting something

Yeah now I remember,

DISCLAIMER: Blah, Blah, Blah you know the drill…………………………………………….

Yep as for the reason how Harry knew those spells I think many of you can guess if not you will have to wait to know it I am afraid

CHAPTER 4:

Harry wandered through his big house, he was bored out of his mind and the only thing he could think about was Dumbledore's abrupt departure, he wondered what the matter was.

At that precise moment there a shout from the kitchen since nobody was here at the house except himself he went to see what the matter was, but the only saw a tangle of arms and legs.

At last he could make out who that it was the Weasley's, "Ah hello, Harry" said Bill who was the only one who had managed to come out of the fire gracefully.

"Hiya, Harry", said Charlie grimacing as he untangled himself, "we just popped here to ask you whether you wanted to play Quidditch with us but we have a slight problem of untangling these people" he pointed to the four who were still down on the floor "who don't know how to land gracefully and can knock off people who can land gracefully"

Harry snickered at this as Bill helped them up and said "Sure, why not I was bored anyway just give me a min I will be back with my broom" to which Bill replied by saying "Sure you know where we will be just floo at our house"

Ron stayed back to give him company and Harry sprinted up the stairs and into his room and started searching for his broom while making his room messier than it was and sprinted back down the stairs and they both flooed to Ron's house and hurried to the Quidditch pitch in the back.

Since the pitch hade a special charm on it no muggle even knew that it existed they found that all of them were already doing laps, Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and caught up with the others.

They were put into separate teams, Harry was in Bill's team while Ron was in Charlie's team they were playing without beaters so Fred and George and Neville and Ginny were all chasers while Ron and Bill were the keepers and Charlie and Harry were the chasers.

The game started and Harry circled the pitch like a hawk searching for the snitch and while turning he saw that Charlie was following him , Harry grinned as he thought "So you want to follow me , huh , well best of luck because you won't be getting anywhere".

Ginny had managed to score 10 points but unfortunately so had Fred so the points were 80-80, suddenly George came towards the goal as if to score and as Bill got ready to stop it he passed it to Fred who scored, so now Charlie's team was in the lead.

Harry pulled into a very steep dive and Charlie thinking that Harry had spotted the snitch followed him into an equally steep dive, at the last moment Harry pulled out of the dive and raced to the other corner where he had spotted the snitch and caught it easily.

Bill, Ginny and Neville cheered and Harry did a lap around the goal posts

As if to celebrate his victory and then he saw it a rat scurry across the pitch, he thought for a moment that it was an animagus but pushed that thought out of his mind, little did he know that he was right (A/N: As I explained in the second chapter the Weasly's were rich so everyone had their own owls so Scabbers doesn't belong to the Weasly's)

Smiling he went inside with them and Flooed to his house , he saw that it was nearly time for lunch and he ate his lunch and then went to his room to take an afternoon nap which according to Sirius helped a lot when you were bored.

The rest of the days passed in a blur and before he knew it, it was the day before school, at that moment he was having his dinner and he had to go to sleep straight afterwards, nut he wondered why everyone was here today.

There was his Grandpa and Grandma McGonagall (A/N: Don't get any ideas Dumbledore and McGonagall aren't married though I always wondered why anyway Harry just addresses them as Grandma and Grandpa because he has known them since he was little not because he was related to them mind you), his godfather Sirius looked unusually serious, he had never thought he would see a day in which Sirius was actually serious and then there was Remus and his mother's friend Callie and Amy.

After finishing his breakfast he went upstairs to his bed wishing them all Good Night and as soon as he reached his bedroom he started searching for his invisibility cloak which he had inherited from his father and put it on.

He went downstairs making sure he didn't make a sound and at last he reached the landing of the second floor, he jumped when he heard voices from the drawing room and put his ear to the door to hear what they were saying.

Dumbledore was talking to his mum and dad but Harry couldn't hear what he was saying (A/N: Nope if you are thinking that he is speaking about Harry's knowledge of spells then you are wrong , very much so because he is speaking about something related to Harry but not about him)

Harry went back up the stairs as he saw that his dad was going to open the door and hurried into his room and took out his diary and pretended to have been writing it all this time when he heard the door being opened he didn't look up.

"Harry there are something's you need to know like how you got that scar , we didn't tell you because we thought you were too young to know it but it is time you know why everybody looked awed to see you and all"

"During Halloween in 1981 a dark wizard called Voldemort attacked our house, I and your mum were out that night and my mother and father were taking care of you when he attacked"

"My mother and Father gave up their life in order for you to be alive,

My father fought Voldemort while trying to give you and my mum time to escape but Voldemort killed him and then he came towards my mom"

"My mom pleaded with him to take her but not you but Voldemort refused and killed her too and then when he came towards you and shot a killing curse at you it backfired, it is because my mom gave you a protection that remained as long as you are near someone with her blood"

Harry remained silent for a long time and the asked his father "then the wizard Voldemort is he dead?" , his dad had a sad look on his face "No unfortunately gone and it may be anytime when he will return to full power again"

Harry had plenty of questions to ask but fell asleep the next instant , smiling James covered him with a blanket and pulled the covers around his bed as he went to the drawing room where Dumbledore was waiting.

As soon as he entered Dumbledore asked him how Harry took the information to which he answered "He took it surprisingly well but now he is asleep" he added as he saw that his wife was getting up to go and talk to him.

Everyone was suppose to stay here for tonight so they all bid each other good night and went to their rooms where they immediately fell asleep from exhaustion ,

The alarm clock rang at 4 o clock in the morning and Lily got up yawning.

After switching it off she took a nice long shower letting the hot water wash over her and then got into jeans and a white top and then went down to see that Amy was already up and about.

Amy smiled as she saw her and said "Shall we take a walk I already finished all your work so you don't need to worry" , Lily smiled and shrugged and when they were back they saw that Sirius and James were eating their breakfast and then James gave Lily a kiss and both of them took a Portkey to Hogwarts.

"Harry, hurry up we are going to be late and Ron is waiting for you", Lily shouted from downstairs. Harry ran and sat down at the table and hurriedly ate his breakfast. He had slept very late and the train would leave in an hour's time, if they had been taking a Portkey it wouldn't have mattered but they were going in a car and his mom was worried that they would be caught in traffic.

After eating and listening to his mother's rant, he finally asked the question which had been bothering him, "Where is dad and Sirius, mom?", "They have already left, they took a Portkey to Grandpa's office and I will take you to the station and I will take a Portkey too"

They got into the car and they were halfway there when like his mother had told there was a traffic , so they had to wait for 15 mins and then at last the vehicles began to move and they pulled into the parking area , where they found Molly and Arthur Weasly waiting for them.

Molly and Arthur told Lily that they would park the car at Lily's house and take a Portkey from there; they hurried inside and casually went past the barrier making sure none saw them.

After making sure Harry and Ron were inside the carriage , Lily took the Portkey and was greeted by Sirius , who told her that James was Talking with Dumbledore so he was unable to meet her and he took her bagging and leviated them to her room and both of the set of to the headmaster's office in a companionable silence.

After giving the password "Phoenix Feathers" they entered the office after knocking and saw that James was just about to leave (a/n Yep for those who had guessed what they were talking about then good work but for those who haven't, well they were talking about Harry and what happened yesterday according to the story not according to my life mid you).

They came out of the office and Sirius went to his quarters to take little nap as he called it though James disagreed , and at last when they were alone Lily asked James what Dumbledore told him to which he replied "You will soon know" , Lily looked annoyed but chose not to speak.

They went into their joint quarters and began to make plans for their lessons, Lily finished her plans and was startled to see that it was nearly time for the students to arrive and dragged her husband through the many halls of Hogwarts and arrived just in time as the students filled in slowly, they both hurried to their seats at the high table.

The doors of the great hall opened and the first years entered looking nervous, Sirius and James waved at Harry and Harry looking nervous waved back and went to staring at the sorting hat when the sorting hat burst into a song.

_Oh you may not think I am pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I will eat myself_

_If you can find a smarter hat than me _

_You may belong in Gryffindor_

_Where bravery dwells at heart_

_Or in cunning Slytherin_

_Where you will find your own kind_

_Or in Hufflepuff_

_Who are good at heart_

_Or in Ravenclaw _

_Where they are intelligent_

_So try me on and _

_Let me tell you where you ought to be_

_For you are in safe hands (though I_

_Have none for I am a thinking cap)_

Harry and Ron applauded with the rest of the school and then Professor McGonagall started calling the names from a parchment ( A/N :Sorry but I wont insert the names of the other's because I am too lazy to refer the book and some of the lines are changed in the song excuse that too)

Harry and Ron waited for their turn looking impatient as Professor McGonagall called

" _Granger, Hermione"_

_the hat cried Gryffindor_

_and then "Longbottem,Neville"_

_Gryffindor_

_And then "Potter Harry"_

"_hmm... you are difficult you have the qualities of all the houses in you , where to put you,_

"_not in Slytherin,not in Slytherin" Harry told the hat "hmm are you sure it says in your mind that you will do great in Slytherin well if you are sure then you had better be_

"_Gryffindor" the hat cried out loud_

Harry went to the Gryffindor table not even noticing that he was getting the loudest applause

Then it was Ron's turn as Professor. McGonagall called

"_Weasly,Ronald"_

Ron went forward and placed the hat on the top of his head the hat cried out

"_Gryffindor"_

Dumbledore got up and said "There's time for speech but this is definitely not it so tuck in"

The hall was filled with murmur of delight as the food appeared out of nowhere and everybody ate to as much as they could manage

Harry was feeling sleepy as Dumbledore got up and told all the announcement but sat up straight when he heard "and now the third floor corridor will be out of bounds to all students.

Everybody got up apparently Dumbledore had dismissed everyone and the prefects called

"First years this way please" he heard Percy call and he followed him too sleepy to argue

And climbed up the stairs to his dorm

He got changed into his night clothes and wished good night to Ron and fell asleep having pleasant dreams

Author Notes: My hands are paining so much after typing 9 pages continuously so you will have to review to make sure that I am rewarded and If someone seriously tells me I have to type more and this chapter is too short I will burst out, my hands are paining so much so I wont type any more


	5. Chapter 5

So so sorry for the lack of updates and I am glad you like my stories up4laughs

Now I have a feeling that even I don't know what will happen in this chapter and I take such a long time to update because of two reasons one, I lost all of my documents due to a stupid thing known as virus two , My dear mum.

Why do I keep on forgetting what I am about to write did someone give me a forgetful potion was it Professor.Snape damn him oh dear did I say that out loud Don't tell Professor.Snape or else I won't be able to update , okay?

Now back on track for If I start talking I won't stop at all and we don't want that to happen do we, now?

So let's stop talking for now

DISCLAIMER: I am too bored to write this and I am sure you know what I was about to write from the previous chapters, right?

You know a secret? I will tell you after I get a good amount of reviews

And anyway I decided that to tell you all some facts (Not about the story, mind you) something that most of us including myself don't notice.

Lucius Malfoy was out of Hogwarts when the Marauders were in their third year

Some of us still think that Molly and Lily was at school together but I am afraid not in fact Bill was in school when the Marauders were in their seventh year first or second year I think though I am not sure

And the other fact for today is that I don't want to bore you anymore and will continue with the next chapter

CHAPTER 5:

Harry woke up yawning and saw that he had overslept quickly taking a shower he pulled on his robes and dragged Ron out of bed and into the shower and a moment later he came out and dressed, seeing that they just had five minutes before Potions he decided to skip breakfast ignoring Ron's shouts of protest and dragged him all the way there.

After Charms where they were taught the hand movements , he went outside along with Ron who was so enthusiastic about the flying lessons that he could not stop blabbering 100 miles per hour (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist (Grinning)).

They went and stood next to their brooms and said "Up" Harry's broom came to his hands in the first try itself and looking around he saw that he was one of the first who had managed to do that.

As Madam Hooch said "One the count of three you will all mount your brooms and kick hard off the ground" "one ………….two …………….thr"she was about to say three when Neville's broom started behaving strangely he fell down (I am cutting some parts because I don't have much time right now and I want to finish this chapter before I go to y class or else I won't be able to until Day after tomorrow).

Madam. Hooch helped Neville up and prepared to escort his to the hospital wing she said "If I find anyone on their brooms you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say quidditch" "So Potter" said a drawling voice "I challenge you to beat me on broom" with that he held up Neville's remember ball and mounted his broom "Catch me if you can" he said and with his blood boiling Harry mounted his broom and faced Malfoy "Give it here, Malfoy" He said , Malfoy threw it in the air and Harry pulled into a very deep dive and caught it but McGonagall had seen them and told him to follow her .

They went to see Oliver Wood and Harry became the seeker for Gryffindor his dad was overjoyed and he and Sirius came to offer their congrats but couldn't stay long because they had class

Harry got up the next morning feeling rather tired from yesterday night's expedition he dressed and went down to eat his breakfast , An owl arrived for him carrying something heavy he saw a note tied to it an opened it first it said "Mr. Potter,

Do not open this package in the great hall it contains your broom

Yours sincerely,

Professor. McGonagall.

He told Ron what was in the package and they both left the great Hall to open his Broom opening it he found that it was a nimbus2000 feeling rather awed he said "I sure am glad that I chased after Malfoy now" "Yeah you sure are glad that you would have nearly broken your neck and lost points for Gryffindor" said a voice from behind (A/N: Excuse me if I write it in my own words but I am afraid I don't have my first book with me to refer and then write so I am afraid the parts from the book will be in my own words and I may have changed the order in which the events occur)

A moment later his mom entered and she went to her desk and turned around immediately the class fell silent , she took out her role and called out everyone's names she took in each of them she started to speak "Today we won't be doing any potions but we will be seeing about all the potions we are going to see this year and see if any of you have opened your text books during the summer".

She opened her mouth to ask something when a shout echoed and seemed to come from the entrance hall , looking startled she said "Nobody should come out of this room until I come and if anybody comes out you will be expelled" and with that she hurried off.

IN THE ENTERANCE HALL:

When Lily entered the entrance hall she found that it was already packed with teachers and saw James make his way towards her "What's happening?"

"Its old snivellius he arrived in the entrance hall looking as if someone had put a strong curse on him and Dumbledore just took him to his office and apparently we have a staff meeting today"

Even though Lily disapproved of calling Snape Snivellus she was clever enough to be quiet knowing that this wasn't the time or place to admonish her husband

So she decided to return to her teaching as there was nothing else she could do here

When she was nearly at the dungeons she heard someone say _"Operor quis inquam"_  
she could have gasped out loud for it was a very old ancient charm and only few people even know that such a charm exists and even few people know how to do it, feeling worried she entered her classroom to find Harry and Draco fighting whilst the whole class was watching them.

Feeling rather angry at her son she said "Mr. Potter , Mr.Malfoy come with me this instant" making sure that Harry got the message that she was unhappy with him by laying a heavy emphasis on Mr. Potter.

HARRY'S POA:

As soon as she left the room the room burst into whispers, "Why do we have to have a mudblood as a teacher?" came Draco Malfoy's voice, immediately Harry took out his wand and just like the other day said "Operor quis inquam" and he immediately started to do a jig dance transfiguring his clothes into a skirt and blouse ,But Harry took off the curse when he heard light footsteps approaching but Malfoy as usual was slow and muttered a spell nobody could hear which Harry deflected easily but just his luck his mum had seen everything.

"Mr. Potter, Mr.Malfoy follow me" Harry didn't miss the heavy emphasis she put on Mr. Potter and knew he would be in big trouble, they entered her office and sat down while she glared at them "Fighting in the classroom I am ashamed of you two for this I will have to take 20 points from both of your houses and two weeks of detention with Mr. Filch" "But, mom" Harry began but one look at his mother told him that it would be best to keep quiet.

"Mr.Malfoy you may go" she said looking at Harry which told him that she wanted a word with him about today's incident after Draco left she started "Never in all my life have I seen such disgusting behavior , how dare you fight in my classroom during a lesson , if I hear again that you have behave like this I will personally make sure that you are expelled or suspended and for your disgusting behavior I will take another 10 points from Gryffindor , you may go and expect to hear from your dad"

With that she went off towards her next class while Harry went to Charms.

Harry told Flitwick that he was late because he had to speak with his mother and trudged to his seat next to Neville, At least he had his friend as partner he thought as he listened to Flitwick going on about the levitating charm.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Flitwick told that they could start practicing the charm and took out his wand they first practiced the hand moments swish and flick, swish and flick, swish and flick and Flitwick told them the incantation _"Wingardium Leviosa_".

Hermione Granger, who was a muggleborn, was the only one who managed to do the charm on her first try though Harry was right behind her but Ron looked disgruntled when Hermione corrected him by saying that "you are pronouncing it wrong it's _Wingardium Leviosa_ make that _Gar_ nice and long" by the end of the lesson Ron looked as if he would burst out.

They went to lunch with Ron complaining about Hermione "Honestly she is a nightmare it's no wonder that she has no friends" Harry felt someone hurry and saw that it was Hermione and she had tears in her eyes "this is not good" he thought with a sinking feeling "she must have heard the whole conversation" Harry told Ron "It is not my fault" Ron said but he had the decency to look uncomfortable.

(A/N: Yep, folks our dear old Hermione has entered and I am sure you would have guessed that it is Halloween)

Harry and Ron and Neville brightened up when they remembered that it was the Halloween feast tonight and hurried up to their dorm to leave their books and went into the great hall , the great hall looked fantastic , it had been decorated as it was Halloween and Harry felt that Whoever did the decoration deserved to be praised.

They sat down feeling hungry, Harry heard Lavender say "Yes Hermione has been in the girls bathroom crying she won't tell anyone what the matter is" one look at Ron told him that he had heard too but they both forgot about Hermione when the feast appeared.

Halfway through the feast the doors opened and Professor.Quirril entered and cried "Professor. Dumbledore there is a troll in the dungeons thought you should know" and with that he fell down unconscious

Author Notes: Sorry this chapter is so short but I cannot write more since I have my stupid music class as for cutting it my mum would kill me if I do that

She is already on my subject since I got up late today , honestly does she expect me to get up at 5 in the morning even on holidays? Anyway I will stop and just say that review.

Ah and another thing can anyone tell me what_ "Operor quis inquam"_ means?


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Hurrah for me I updated earlier than I thought I would, though you have my friend to thank for she was the one who called and woke me up because of her I am up early so I thought I might as well write a chapter when I am free.

Up4laughs: I don't really blame you for discovering late and you are welcome

HeirofGryffindor: It doesn't mean monkeys, (Amused) I assure you and glad you like my story

Hallem264: Sadly I won't be able to update my other story until later because it requires a lot of thinking and I suppose you would be glad to know that I finished most of the next chapter though.

SeirraPotter: As I say often I am glad you like my story and yeah you are correct with the translation HURRAH FOR YOU TOO!

Maliaphire: Harry's so quick to fight with Malfoy because Malfoy insulted his mother

Babyhuey: I will try my best to do as you say

As I mentioned already SeirraPotter got it right "_Operor quis Inquam"_ means " to work anyone I say" , but when I gave the translate engine'( or whatever you call it) I asked for it to translate To obey what I say or to do what I say and I got this as answer and if you are curious as to why I translated it using the web then I would say that my second language is Tamil while my third language is Hindi(which are Indian languages) so I don't really know Latin though I have a feeling that by the end of these two stories I would know many Latin words and so would you (for those who don't know Latin that is).

Oh and as I said in the previous chapter I thought I would share certain facts with you well, I noticed that lot's of people are asking when Lily and James were married,

Lily and James were married when they were 19 or 20 (Don't know for sure as we don't know at what age they started at Hogwarts) If they started Hogwarts when they were 12 then they were married when they were 20 or else you know what I am about to say, right?

They were married in the year 1978 or 79

J.K.R said in an interview that she killed off Dumbledore because Harry should not have anyone to depend on and if Dumbledore had been alive ,Harry would have to depend on him.

Snape will make an appearance in this chapter , remember in the last chapter James said that " It is Snape ………………" so don't be confused when you see Snape

DISCLAIMER: After reading many fan fictions you must know that I do not own anything you recognize.

LAST CHAPTER:

Halfway through the feast the doors opened and Professor.Quirril entered and cried "Professor. Dumbledore there is a troll in the dungeons thought you should know" and with that he fell down unconscious.

CHAPTER 6:

Immediately everyone began to panic and started screaming it took Dumbledore at least a minute to regain attention He said "Prefects, escort your house students back to your houses and teachers, follow me".

Harry and Ron followed Percy, Harry suddenly remembered that Hermione doesn't know that a troll had escaped he grabbed Ron and whispered "Hermione is still in the girls toilet she doesn't know" "What are we supposed to do?" then seeing Harry's face he said "Oh alright we will go and tell her but let's make sure Percy doesn't see us leave" , they quietly change their direction and followed the Hufflepuff's and then they saw Snape roaming "What is he doing here I thought all teachers were in the dungeons helping Dumbledore fight off the troll" they managed to get past Snape and began their search again. They suddenly came to a halt near the entrance of a corridor they had seen something at the far end of the corridor

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holing a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

Harry and Ron decide to lock it inside the chamber. Yet, when the walk away, they hear a high-pitched scream that belongs to Hermione, also locked inside the girl's bathroom chamber with the giant troll. They hurried inside hoping that they weren't too late, they opened the door and found Hermione looking terrified while the monster was about to attack her. Harry jumped on its neck and stuck his wand inside one of its nostrils, causing it severe pain, while Ron said the first spell that came to his mind _"Wingardium_ _Leviosa"_. Eventually, they overtook the troll through magic and survived unscathed.

Suddenly the door banged open Professor. McGonagall, Snape entered , they saw Professor. McGonagall standing there, she looked furious her lips had gone into a thin line which told them they were in big trouble. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked, thousands of excuses came to Harry's mind each worse than the last, he opened his mouth and closed it, suddenly "Professor, I am the one who is to blame, I had read about trolls and went looking for it thinking that I could fight it, If Harry and Ron hadn't come here I would have been dead by now", came a small voice.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Hermione's voice he had nearly forgotten that she was still here, when she finished speaking Harry and Ron looked at each other and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing " Hermione Granger lie to a teacher its like Snape being nice to the Gryffindors" they tried their best to look as if it was true , "Well if that's the case,Miss.Granger then you were being stupid , I expected better from you , for your behavior I will have to take 5 points from Gryffindor and if you aren't hurt then I suggest that you return to Gryffindor tower the students are nearly finished with the feast".

Professor. McGonagall then turned to them "Not many first years can fight a troll so I award 5 points each to Gryffindor and now I suggest you return too if you want to eat"

Not wanting to stay there with a furious McGonagall they hurried outside gave the password to the fat lady "Caput Draconis" and saw Hermione standing near the entrance without looking at each other they said "sorry" and hurried to get plates and eat but from that day onwards Hermione became their friend.

Harry had quidditch practices nearly all of the time and his mom was still giving him a hard time , between proving to his mom that it won't happen again keeping up wit his dad and Sirius ,keeping up with Quidditch and finding time to be with his friends and visiting Hagrid, Harry didn't have much time to think about the three headed dog they had seen in the third floor corridor.

Harry woke up earlier than usual and sat on his bed for some minutes worrying about the quidditch game today (Yes folks Quidditch season has started) sighing he got up from his comfortable four poster and started to dress within moments he was in his robes he saw his reflection in the mirror , he was quiet tall for his age though not taller than Ron , he had messy jet black hair and he used to wear glasses but his mother had made a potion which strengthens the nerves and after taking it he no longer needed glasses and he was good looking though not as good looking as Sirius but then who could be more good looking than Sirius (Sorry to all the boys who are reading this no offense meant)

He decided that he might as well wake Ron up and he shook Ron but he still won't wake up so he decided to throw the pillows at him and did that then thinking that the jug beside Ron's bedside contained water he poured it on Ron the stuff was sticky he thought and was orange color , he realized that he had just poured Pumpkin juice on Ron (What did you all think that stuff was?)

Ron stirred and Harry thought that it would not be the appropriate time to tell Ron what he had done so in his hurry he pushed down another jug and looking down he saw that it was the jug with water Ron woke up and found that he was covered fully with Pumpkin juice with a shout of rage he shot after Harry but he stepped on the water and slipped "Harry James Potter , I will get you back for this" and Harry who didn't doubt what Ron said hurried downstairs and dragged a curious Hermione behind to the great hall and pushed her down on a bench and then saw that Ron was heading in their direction looking murderous.

"I am in big trouble" he thought and without further thinking he hurried towards the high table where his father and Sirius were sitting and nearly sat on his Sirius's lap he hugged him and said "Sirius , help me Ron is going to kill me" the adults looked taken aback and turning he saw that Lily had joined them too "What happened, Kiddo" Sirius asked , still looking to see if Ron was coming he told the whole story by the end of it even his mom was smiling , "Well , Kiddo go tell Ron that it was all an accident and that he would have to spare you if he wanted the Gryffindor team to win , I am sure he will not kill you then and best of luck with your game and remember we will be watching you" and with that he gave Harry a gentle push , Harry looked at him reproachfully as if to say I am telling you that he is going to murder me and you are sending me back to him when he is still in his famous red headed temper.

He went back to the table where Ron and Hermione was sitting and when Ron looked up he was smiling "thank goodness" he thought but his sense of security didn't last long when Ron took a pan cake and threw it at Harry grinning , it hit Harry in the face so that Harry had to close his eyes in order to prevent it from going into his eyes he got up went to the bathroom and washed his face and had some breakfast.

By the time he had finished his breakfast he was feeling a rather sick as he thought about the game Gryffindor .vs.Slytherin looking at Ron and Hermione's face he was reassured a little "Good Luck, mate" He said to Harry

He changed into his Quidditch robes and listened to Oliver's speech " Gentlemen" Wood began "and ladies" chorused Alicia , Katie and Angelina "This is it the game we have been waiting for so let's get out there and win" finished the twins "We know Oliver's pep talk by heart we were in the team last year too" whispered one of the twins (I am sure J.K.R mentioned whether it was Fred or George but as I mentioned before itself my dear cousin has all of my books so I can not refer it and then write) "That's enough , you two" said Oliver crossly and they all clutched their brooms and flew outside when they heard their call.

Wood and Slytherin captain Flint shook hands though they both looked as if they wanted to crush each other's hand(Excuse me but I won't be putting the commentary for the Slytherin side) and then Wood flew towards the goal posts , Madam Hooch tossed the quaffel high up in the air and the game began.

The Weasly twin's friend Lee Jorden was commenting , Harry was circling the pitch like a Hawk looking for the snitch he heard Lee say "There goes Johnson , what a flyer that girl is and rather attractive too…." " I am warning you , Jordan" Professor McGonagall said "Sorry Professor , here goes Angelina she flies past the captain of the Slytherin team and flies towards the goal post she is going to score and SHE SCORES 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR" this was met by a roar of approval from the Gryffindors , Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs , while the Slytherins booed and sneered the trademark sneer they were famous for Harry saw the snitch and flew after it but suddenly he crashed into someone and nearly lost his control on the broom , down in the stands Dean was shouting "Send him off give him a red card , ref" "This is not football and what's a red card , Dean" asked Ron "I don't care if this is not football , 'arry could have been hurt he should be given a red card" Hagrid said in his loud voice.

In the teacher's stand Sirius was jumping up and down indignantly and screaming foul words at the top of his voice and Lily didn't even object as she herself was doing just that .

"After that disgusting bit of foul" said Lee into the mike , he was having trouble not taking sides "JORDAN" Professor McGonagall screamed "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT after that block made by Slytherin captain which could happen to anyone I am sure the game continues the score is now 80 – 70 Gryffindor is in lead , wait what is the matter with Harry's broom" Lee said suddenly and sure enough Harry was hanging from his broom trying to climb back on his broom.

Hermione saw Snape doing something and hurried to the stands where Snape was sitting and set fire to his robes , Snape discovered it half a minute later and in his hurry to put off the fire he forgot about the jinx he was doing and Harry was able to get back on his broom he spotted the Slytherin seeker flying after it and hurried after him and soon he was neck to neck with the other seeker and managed to catch the snitch.

Sirius and James got to him even before the team could congratulate him and hugged him . next came Hagrid who threw himself at him and knocked him off his feet after all the hugging and everything Harry , Ron and Hermione hurried after Hagrid and told him that Snape was trying to jinx Harry to which Hagrid said "Nonsense why would Snape do that?" "Because he is after what the three headed dog is guarding" blurted out Ron "Fluffy ? How do you know Fluffy?" "That thing has a name?" "Of course it has a name" after trying to make Hagrid to tell them what Fluffy was guarding , they managed to get Hagrid to tell them who was involved even though it was because Hagrid slipped not because Hagrid wanted to tell them and after some time they gave up as they were too sleepy and said Good Night to Hagrid and left.

Harry ,Ron and Hermione were coming out of the potions classroom the next day and Harry was saying to Ron that they would be staying part of the holidays in Hogwarts and part of the holidays in Godric's Hollow and that his mom wanted to know if Ron would be coming with them when they heard a drawling voice that would make their blood boil wherever they were trying hard to ignore Malfoy they decided to go and ask Hagrid what he was doing for Hagrid was holding two giant Christmas trees in his hands.

"Hi, Hagrid what's up?" "Just doing the decorations for Christmas what have you three been doing?"" Not much but we have to go to the library" "You are going to the library when the holidays starts tomorrow , a bit keen aren't you? "Oh we are not working we are just looking for Nicolas Flamel after you let slip that he was involved" Ron told him brightly "I told you lot to forget about that" Hagrid said "We will stop looking if you would just tell us who he is" "Forget it" Hagrid said stubbornly "Well then we will have to find it out ourselves I suppose" they said and left for the library leaving a disgruntled Hagrid.

Harry was looking at a column seeing if he could find any books associated with Nicolas Flamel when he saw Madam.Pince come towards him "What are you searching for" she asked him "Nothing" Harry said but one look at the librarian's face told him that it was the wrong thing to say "Nothing? Then out" and with that she made him get out of the library a few moments later Ron and Hermione came out in the same way sighing they returned to the Common Room.

The next day Harry and Ron were sitting in the great hall with many others who were having their breakfast hurriedly since they would be leaving today and saw Hermione approaching them.

Hermione reached them and said "You will continue to search for Nicolas Flamel while I am away won't you?" she asked "Of course and you could ask your parents if they know Nicolas Flamel , it would be safe" said Ron "very safe since they are both dentists" answered Hermione.

After Hermione left they both headed towards the new place where they would be staying temporarily and opened the door with the key Lily had given them and felt their jaws drop as the room was gorgeous.

It had everything a wizard or a muggle would need , a comfortable sofa , a dining table , a writing table and the room was decorated in Gryffindor colors , red and gold and they saw two doors and immediately both of them crossed and opened one of the doors.

It was also beautiful like the room they had just came from which Harry assumed was the Living room and saw a king size bed in the centre it looked very comfortable and without thinking Harry went and lay down on it.

He then got up and opened the door to find an equally large bath room with all the items he would need hurrying towards Ron who was in the next room he saw that that room was also decorated in the same manner "Hmm he thought I am going to enjoy this Christmas very much" he thought.

Harry went to take a bath and Ron said he would do the same and added that he may consider being in the bathroom forever as it looked so good and they both emerged a while later to find Sirius sitting there waiting for them.

"whew I was beginning to think you two would never come out I mean you have been there for the past half an hour come on now we need to visit the kitchens I am hungry" Sirius said "You are always hungry" Harry replied and laughing together they made their way to the kitchens.

Author Notes: Another chappie finished you all have to review as I updated very quickly

If you don't mind could everybody please tell me their age I want to know what age group reads a lot you don't have to do it if you don't want to remember I am not persuading you and give SeirraPotter a round of applause for guessing correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

TrUeGrYfFnDoR7:thanks

jacketgolf33: I believeI owe you a thanks too for thinking it's a great story, don't get me wrong but yeahI will go back to my usual self very very glad that you like the story.

Up4laughs:well hereI am updating , andI do discover evrything late sometimes so umI don't blame you?yeah about your first reviewI did email you didn't i?

dancegirlem24: very very glad

maliaphire:I tried to bring some conversation into the story forwhen Ireread itI saw thatI haven't really written any conversations invoving Harry , James and Sirius.

I really appreciate your reviews forI am not the self confident type I guess.

I still have trouble believing that I am 6 chapters through it seems like yesterday I wrote the first chapter.

CHAPTER 7:

Harry and Sirius were rolling around the floor engaged in a mock battle and Ron was on top of them trying to wrestle them both. "How childish"

Thought the stranger who had been spying on them for sometime now

"Oh well, Lily you forgot me easily choosing to take the ministry view that I am dead instead of trying to find me and you Sirius you chose to believe the ministry too, only Peter remained true to me , he found me and then he chose to take revenge for me but because of you he is dead , Harry and it is upto me to get revenge for both of us".

"Time for bed, Harry" came Lily's voice from the doorway , she nearly pushed him inside his room and said "Tomorrow you and Ron are coming with us to your Grandparents house" "But mom I and Sirius and Ron were planning on going to the kitchen now and you are asking me to go to bed , I want to stay up and play with uncle Siri and Ron " Harry whined but his mom gave him a stern glance and he knew that it would be of no good. "Good Night, mom, uncle Siri, Ron" and with that he closed the door with a slam leaving his mother muttering darkly about his behavior.

"Ron , I think you should go to bed too , we'll be going early tomorrow" she said and even though her tone betrayed nothing it told him clearly that she was not in a mood to put up with whining so he had better go to bed without arguing.

He also said Good Night and went into his room leaving the door open an inch.

Next Lily turned towards Sirius "Okay, mom I will go to bed too as I am sure I am expected there or else James will kill me, correct me if I am wrong" Sirius said mock saluting, Lily laughed at how comical he looked and said "yes you are expected to be there or else James will kill you for deserting him".

The next day Harry was dreaming, it was about a lady with long black hair and blue battle robes she had her back to him so he was unable to see her she was turning when he felt someone shake him and he woke up with a start and saw Ron hovering over him.

"Waduwand?" he asked still feeling sleepy , "What?" , with a sigh he said "What do you want?" , "Your mom told me to come and wake you up we are leaving for your grandparents house in half an hour so hurry up and change" and with that Ron left the room.

Harry groaned and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower as the hot water washed over him he remembered the dream who was that lady she looked surprisingly familiar but Ron had woken him up before he got a chance to see her face, after showering he dressed in jeans and t shirt and went to breakfast.

After a quick breakfast, he went to his mom and dad's room and found it in a mess with his mother sitting on a couch while his father and Sirius ran here and there trying to find their stuff.

At last they each found their things and they set off to Ron's and Harry's room to find Ron and then they set off to hogsmeade and his father took his wand out and summoned the Knight bus while Lily and Ron went pale just thinking about the knight bus for the knight bus held bad memories for both of them Lily's being the worst (A/N: Let's see if anyone can put two and two together and find out the answers for the question I left unanswered in this chapter).

They parted and each tried to make themselves ready for the rather bumpy ride and every one of them was glad when they came to their stop, they casually strolled through the streets and Harry saw that both his father and godfather had their hands in their pockets and knew that their hands were clutching a thin wooden stick.

At last they came to the big house of his grandparents , his mom took out a card and slipped it into a hole and immediately a keyboard appeared and his mom typed the code to open the gate and the gate opened and after they both entered his mom typed a code again and the door closed.

They went to the big oak doors and knocked and immediately the door opened and there stood his Grandmother, this surprised him for usually the door was opened by the butler, "Harry, dear how are you?" his grandmother asked as she pulled him into a hug "Fine grandma" he said and she pulled Ron into a hug next Harry knew that it was because Ron usually accompanied them every time he went to his Grandmother's house she had become used to his presence .

They went inside the house and a familiar feeling of awe washed over him as he stepped into the beautiful house, the floors were made of marble and the room was well furnished and not to mention the portraits of his great grandparents and the beautifully carved statues, he immediately ran up the stairs and went into his Grandpa's room, he hugged the old man tight, he had always been attached to his Grandfather than even his mom or dad.

Then he pulled his grandpa down and as soon as they were back with everybody else he sat down next to Ron , he chatted with them for a while and then his dad said , "Why don't you two go to your rooms and unpack we'll be staying here for a while and we'll send someone up to tell you when lunch is ready and then you can go riding or do whatever you want" Harry knew that there was a reason why his dad wanted him and Ron to go up but knew better than to ask.

They went up to their rooms and separated to unpack his things , Harry finished unpacking his things and then switched on his computer he hadn't brought his laptop as they wouldn't work inside Hogwarts so he was unable to bring it here as he had come straight from Hogwarts.

He clicked on his username and typed the password , once into his username he connected to the net and opened his mailbox , he was not surprised to see lots of mails from his pen pals , she was probably worried that he was not replying to any of his mails , oh well looks like mails would have to wait he thought as he opened the messenger and typed in his id and password , he saw immediately that Catherine was online he clicked on her id and typed hi.

_Harry : Hi_

_Catherine :Thank god I was worried about you , you didn't reply to any of my mails and I thought for a moment that you didn't want to chat with me anymore._

_Harry : Hey , how could you even think about that ? anyway I suppose I forgot to tell you that I go to a boarding school._

_Catherine: Yeah , you did forget but that's all right ._

_Harry : So , am I forgiven?_

_Catherine : you are._

_Harry : So did they grill you in school?_

_Catherine: They sure did and what about you?_

_Harry: Don't remind me it was awful._

_Catherine : So tell me do you have a friend called Ronald?_

_Harry : How did you know? I never mentioned any of my friends._

_Catherine: He is chatting with me right now.Shall I start a conference?_

_Harry: Sure but let me change my screen name so that he doesn't recognize me._

_Catherine:k_

_Harry changed his screen name to Sarah and then told Catherine to send the invite._

_Catherine has invited you to her conference._

_Harry clicked accept ._

_Catherine has invited you to her conference_

_Ron clicked accept._

_Ron: HI!_

_Sarah: Hello! So you are Ron my friend Catherine told me about you so may I know how old you are?_

_Ron: I am 12 what about you?_

_Sarah: I am 11_

_Ron: So do you have a picture of yourself? If so can I see it?_

_Sarah : I don't have it in my computer but Catherine has , Catherine , why don't you show the picture of both of us?_

_Back in Harry's and Catherine's personal instant messages_

_Harry: Catherine , show the photo of you and your friend which you showed me._

_Catherine: OK , but remember you owe me one._

_Back to the conference._

_Catherine has sent you a picture_

_Accept Decline._

_Ron clicked Accept._

_The picture opened and there were two stunning girls standing with an arm around each other , one had shoulder length golden hair and pale green eyes while the other had white blonde hair and blue eyes, he let out a whistle as soon as he saw the picture ._

_Back at the conference._

_Ron : Who's who?_

_Catherine : The one with the golden hair is me while the other is Sarah , this was taken when we were on a camp._

_Ron : That explains the background , but tell me , is there any chance of me seeing you both , not online._

_Sarah: Sorry , I have to go , Bye._

_Catherine : Me too , cya._

_Ron : Hey wait both of you._

_But no use they had both gone offline._

Harry signed out of his messenger and went to his mail box and clicked compose.

_TO: hello_

_Hi,_

_WOW , I can't believe we fooled Ron , just don't tell him that nobody called Sarah exists or my dear pen pal you will be the cause of my wrath , so anyway I will only be able to talk to you for half an hour or so , but I will try to keep you informed on my schedules ._

_Oh god that's my mom she is telling me to come down to lunch , I suppose it's night there?well anyway good night and see you tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Harry._

With that he sent the e mail and switched off the computer after disconnecting for his mother had called him to come downstairs for lunch. He went down and ate a delicious lunch, as usual his Grandma had made him Indian dishes which was delicious (a/n: yum can't help it truly delicious Indian foods are I learnt that maybe it's because I am an Indian myself).

After that he and Ron went into the stables and Harry took the luckystar while Ron took the gloriouswinner, they went in the direction of the mountains near where there was a lake.

They went and sat by the lake side when Harry heard footsteps , he turned and found himself face to face with none other than his childhood friend Lila ,after exchanging hugs they said " where have you been ?" at the same time they looked at each other and said " You tell me first " at the same time again. They laughed and sat down to exchange stories , Harry knew that he could tell Lila about the magical world as she went to American University of Witchcraft.

They all talked and laughed for a while and didn't realize how late it was until they all started shivering , Harry looked at his watch and was startled to find that it was 7.45 , nearly time for dinner , his mom was going to scold him.

They went near their horses and each climbed on their own horses and made plans to meet each other tomorrow and each of them went their own ways , Harry reached just in time for dinner and after apologizing to his mom and washing his hands he sat down and ate his dinner which consisted of roasted chicken.

After wishing "'Night" to everyone he went upstairs and took out his diary .

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was very eventful , I chatted with Catherine after a long time and then I met my childhood friend Lila , we chatted for a while._

_But the thing which I am most curious about is the dream which I had it was about a women with long black hair but before I could see her face Ron woke me up , she looked very familiar but I can't place her ._

_Well I am too sleepy to write more Yawn_

_Until next time ,_

_Harry_

Harry was dreaming it was again about a lady with long black hair she was about to turn around when he heard a child's voice in the background but just as he was about to see her face he fell down and cried out in pain. "So much for finding out who that lady was" he thought.

He looked at the clock on his bedside and saw that it was 1 o'clock in the morning , he decided to take a walk in the gardens and think about all the mysterious happenings.

He went down and opened the back door where the garden house was , he walked in the direction of the garden house and he opened the front door and went inside , just like the rest of the house it was also beautiful.

He sat down on the antique chairs and rested his head on his arms , that was when he heard a noise , he got up and went to the window but saw no one there , "it must have been his imagination" he thought and breathed in the cool night air.

Again he heard a noise this time he went outside and saw that it was growing louder and louder he walked in the direction he supposed thesound was coming from .

In his haste to find out what the noise was he had forgotten one important thing , his grandma had warned him never to go near the forest for awful things had happened to people who even went near it and now he was going into the forest.

He didn't know how much distance he walked and then he heard it again clearly for the first time but it stopped as soon as it noticed his presence " Ah , Harry Potter you are finally here , just to let you know you may have defeated the dark lord but you will die this time and it was because of what your mom , dad and Sirius did to me"

And with that the voice vanished as if it was the air that had spoken.

Harry went inside and fell into an uneasy sleep and when he woke up the next day he remembered last night , it had been a strange experience but the one thing that troubled him the most was that he had let whoever that was get to him.

* * *

You are gonna kill me , forI am gonna kill myself too , this chapter's lousy but if i had to write the next chapter I had to write this lousy chapter 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

_Harry went inside and fell into an uneasy sleep and when he woke up the next day he remembered last night , it had been a strange experience but the one thing that troubled him the most was that he had let whoever that was get to him._

He sat in his bed with a thoughtful look on his face thinking about yesterday , he couldn't even imagine his mom doing something bad , she was like a saint and she would die of shame if she did something like that.

IN LILY AND JAMES'S ROOM:

Lily was standing in the balcony taking in the peaceful scenery or at least that's how it seemed to an onlooker if you look closely you could see the bags under her eyes and how downcast her usually bright emerald eyes looked.

The door to the balcony opened and James came out, "Peaceful isn't it?" he asked breathing the fresh air and then saw his wife's eyes, "What's the matter? are you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing's the matter" she said not looking him in his eyes, he forced her to face him and asked "You are thinking about Lorena aren't you?", she sighed but it was enough for him "It's not your fault besides I am sure Lorena wouldn't want you to be like this forever, she would want you to go on with your life".

At that moment , there was a knock and Lily went to open it eager to avoid the questions , opening she saw Harry standing and rubbing his eyes looking as if he had just got up , "Harry , you are up early" she said with her eyebrows raised for it wasn't often that her son got up so early during holidays.

"Mummy, there's something I want to talk about "he started but stopped when he saw a muggle photo on his mom's desk , he knew it was a picture of mum and her friends when they were just 16 and he had seen it often but he had never paid any attention to it before.

Now he realized why the lady looked so familiar, there was his aunt Callie and his mum in the middle but the one who got his attention was the girl to his mum's right, she had long black hair and large violet eyes she was very pretty.

She looked a lot like the women in his dream, he turned towards his mom who had been watching him looking puzzled "Mum, who is that?" he asked walking towards the picture slowly, "She is my best friend Lorena Malfoy" when Harry looked at her quizzically , she sighed and explained , "She died during the first war , a very brave person she was and she was so unlike her family , she hated them and their beliefs and if nobody wanted to kill them as she did , don't get me wrong she was not a murderer but she hated them passionately".

His mum and dad went down after that but he stayed behind watching the photo "could it be? Was that women the women in his dreams?" , musing on these thoughts he went into his own room instead of going down to breakfast for his appetite had vanished suddenly.

He took out his homework thinking that he might as well finish it as he would not be able to finish it later and Hermione wouldn't show him her notes so that was out of question , "The most boring one the first" , he thought as he took out his History of Magic , he had to write about some one called Uric the oddball , he worked on it slowly but after sometime he couldn't concentrate at all and he fell asleep with the thought "if there was anything boring than Professor Binns then it was History of Magic and the history of Uric the Oddball".

He was sleeping dreaming about when he was four years old , the day on which everyone including his Aunt Callie who was always busy was there when he heard a sudden beep , he jerked awake and looked around with his eyes half closed and spotted the source of the noise , his dear stupid computer , apparently he had forgotten to turn off the alarm system which even if offline informed him if there were any messages in his inbox , he looked at the clock and sure enough saw that it was 10 o'clock , he had made plans to meet his other friend whom he had met while he was in India.

He quickly logged in and saw that it was indeed from Rahul reminding him that he was supposed to chat with him, he logged in to his messenger and saw that Rahul had for once taken off the invisible mode (A/N: Couldn't resist adding chatting for I haven't chatted with anyone for a while and my friends are going to be very angry but back to story).

He clicked on Rahul's name and the IM window opened ,

_Harry: Sorry I fell asleep while doing the homework that's why I wasn't online._

_Rahul: It's all right but let me guess was it History of Magic (A/N: Rahul's a wizard but he does not go to Hogwarts)._

_Harry: Of course what else could be more boring than History of Magic especially when it is about Uric the Oddball , anyway enough about my homework I have something important to tell you , lately I have been having the same dream daily , it is about a women with long black hair and yesterday night when I went into the forest…_

_Rahul:You went into that forest gasps isn't it dangerous? _

_Harry: would you please let me finish , Rahul?_

_Rahul: I am sorry , please continue._

_Harry: when I went into the forest I heard a strange voice but what was stranger was the fact that it said "You may have defeated the dark lord but you will die this time and it will be because of what your mum , dad and Sirius did to me" as if they could ever do something bad to anyone , but anyway I wanted to ask you something else , your dad and my mum and dad were best friends weren't they could you please call him and ask him if he has any idea of what that lady meant?_

_Rahul: Just wait a min._

_Harry: k_

_Rahul: hello, Harry and yes I can answer your question but not all of them and you must promise to never mention about this to anyone.(A/N: Jut so that you are not confused but from now on it won't be Rahul who would be chatting at the other end but it would be Rahul's dad)._

_Harry: Yes sir._

_Rahul:I am sure you are aware of the fact that you just saw Lorena Malfoy who is believed to be dead by most of the people , anyway only a very few people are aware of the fact that she is not dead and that she is sometimes called as the dark sorceress , in fact she is more powerful than Voldemort himself._

_Harry Potter has signed off._

* * *

_I am so sorry for such a short chapter but this itself was difficult , I have been so busy lately that I just had time to start this chapter and I have to go to my homework pile or else I am in big trouble and this month is an inspection month when teachers from other school inspect our school and there is also the interschool competions and sports. anyway enough about my day , thanks to all those who reviewed and I am sorry I wasn't able to thank each of you personally and remember to REVIEW as it inspires me_


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry about taking so long to update but i'm afraid i'm completely stuck on the next chapter , i have only written 2 pages , I have lots of ideas but they just don't seem to fit into this chapter so i have decided to pause this story for a month or two andwork on my other story for which i have already planned out the next chapteragain i'm so sorry and i hope you'll still be following this story.

Rigelorion


	10. Chapter 10

Finally I finished this chapter well here it is

Lily's Petal: Thank you for your review, you guys rock and I will try not to take such a long time again.

Maliaphire: I will try to make it more realistic and explain it better here after and thanks for your review.

Beth5572: Thanks and I will try to update sooner, I know I took a long time and thanks for your review.

MiKaYGiRl: Thanks for the review.

fenderbender505: I will try to make it realistic from now on

The Unknown Marauder: So what happened to your story for English then? Thanks for taking time to review.

jacketgolf33: Thanks and I will get the next chapter sooner, sorry for taking a long time.

Up4laughs:You guys rock and I will try not to take such a long time again and yes it did inspire me but that damn block if it hadn't been for it I would have finished this ages ago.

Anyway I know this chapter is short but I just thought it was the correct place to end and don't worry I will get the next chapter out by next Tuesday sooner than that if I can manage and sorry for taking such a long time by the way did I tell you , you guys rock? If not I will tell you now, YOU GUYS ROCK!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: 

Rahul's dad was keeping some information from him; he knew it and this frustrated him. Did they think he was not capable of handling the truth? Everyone was keeping something from him, OK, Maybe he was just an 11 year old but hadn't he proved himself capable of handling everything. It was not fair.

These thoughts haunted Harry, Ron was enjoying his stay immensely and his grandpa and grandma already liked him and didn't object to having him here that was when he noticed an owl waiting for him to open the window impatiently and hurriedly opened it and let the owl in. He untied the letter from the owl's leg, it immediately flew out of the window, and he rather thought it seemed glad to be out of here.

He frowned, who would be writing to him now, he had only received a letter from Hermione yesterday so it couldn't be her and Ron was here so there was no way it was Ron, Remus and Sirius were probably too busy to be writing to him (well, Remus was probably too busy with researching about something which he refused to speak about, Sirius meanwhile was snogging some girl and it sometimes annoyed him that Sirius didn't seem to care that he was breaking too many women's heart)

He was shaken out of his thoughts by his mum saying, "What do you say, honey?", with horror he realized that his mum had come inside his room while he was thinking been speaking to him but he hadn't heard even one word of it and if he told his mum that he hadn't been listening she would get mad. She was incredibly short tempered, his father used to say that was a curse she had inherited because she was a red head (A/N: No offense to red heads)His father came in at that moment and started talking with his mum about some relatives coming from India for a visit. He let out a sigh of relief which thankfully nobody heard.

His mum left the room to speak with his grandma about something and his father turned towards him, "Harry, your relatives from India are coming and your cousin will also be coming, her name is Amulya or something like that, I could never pronounce the Indian names correctly anyway, you just be careful about what you tell them. They should not know you are a wizard, OK?" Harry nodded as he processed this information.

He knew his mom's birthplace was India and that his grandma was an Indian while his grandpa was British so that must mean the relatives were from his grandma's side. If they started talking in whatever language they spoke, (he had long ago given up on trying to find out in which state they spoke what language) it was only even worse for him.

His mom came rushing in at that moment and gave him his clothes, ironed and folded neatly.

"They will be here in half an hour's time , put one of your ironed clothes and come down immediately" she said , seeing his expression she hugged him and said with a smile , "we will be gone tomorrow so just put up with them for one day , all right" , Harry said "Ok" and she ruffled his hair affectionately and went off.

He took out his favorite blue jeans from the pile and a T-shirt and his favorite white sweater.

Within five minutes he was dressed, he had attempted to make his hair lie flat but he had been unsuccessful but he thought it looked a bit neater than before; he heard a sound of car at that moment and rushed downstairs.

A very pretty girl was getting out of the car, she had waist length shiny black hair like all Indians normally do, an open smiling face, chocolate brown eyes, her lips were rosy and her skin was extremely tanned due to the weather there, he supposed, but she didn't have a tanned skin like an African nor was she extremely fair like an American, her skin was mixture of both.

He expected her parents to get out after her but surprisingly the car started to leave, while the girl made her way towards his mum and grandma, she gave his grandma a hug and said in an accented English, "Mom and Dad will be coming tomorrow, they are visiting their friends here" and then turned towards his mom and hugged her tightly saying, "Auntie, I have missed you so much", while his mom returned the hug and said something he couldn't hear.

His mum turned around and saw him, she smiled at him, and his mom, grandma and that girl came inside, once inside the girl approached him, held out her hand and said in a polite voice, "Hello, my name is Amulya, you're Harry, right, Harry didn't know why but he liked her immediately he smiled back and said, "Yeah I'm Harry and my friend is also here, he is upside I think".

His grandma came towards them and asked Pavithra if she wanted to rest till dinner to which she replied, "No , If you don't mind I'd like to go outside till dinner and as I'm a stranger here" she continued turning towards him "would you please come with me?" , Harry said "All right" with a grin.

They both made their way outside and she spoke, "Harry, If you don't mind can we ride on horse?" he grinned as he remembered something, "Yeah and I'll show you a place, I'm sure you'd like it" she looked interested and asked, "What is this place?", "You'll see" he replied.

They saddled the horse and started to ride in the direction of the mountains with Harry leading in a chestnut brown horse, at that time she noticed that the sky had gone cloudy , she called out to Harry , "I think it is going to rain" , Harry stopped and looked at the sky , he looked at his cousin he wanted to show her that lake but he couldn't now , "We will go back now and then come later", he said , "Oh, ok" she answered.

They went back and Harry excused himself and went up to his room while Pavithra went to unpack her things , once inside his room he closed his door and logged into his messenger and saw that his sweet e – pal had left him lots of messages , "if the messenger itself was so worse then the emails should be even more worse" he was about to sign in when he heard a knock on his door he turned his head to see his mom closing the door gently so that they wouldn't disturb his sleeping grandparents.

"Harry, we will be leaving early morning tomorrow so better get your things packed so that you needn't worry about it afterwards", seeing his disappointed look she said, "We will go straight to our house after spending the Christmas at Hogwarts and even though Professor McGonagall doesn't accept it, she wants you to come to Hogwarts before leaving to our house for the rest of the holidays" , "Think of all those food the elves made for you" came his father's voice , immediately he went to dreamland , he saw those delicious food all beckoning him to come he only came out of his dream world when his mother reprimanded his father , she disapproved of house elves doing all the job and always tried to help Cookie(Potter's house elf don't ask that's the name I could think of right now)but cookie wouldn't even hear of it and how much ever times Lily insisted that cookie call her by her name but cookie called her as mistress only , she refused to use the name of her mistress because it might disgrace her even though Lily begged her.

Dinner was boring even though the food was delicious, his grandma kept on trying to make him stay but he answered diplomatically, after dinner he decided to tell goodbye to Amulya.

He knocked on her door and a moment later she opened it, seeing him she looked surprised, "Hello, Harry, is there something you wanted?" she asked, "Er...Actually I am leaving tomorrow and I just wanted to say good bye" he said, her face fell when she heard this,"Oh then Ok , and just so that you know owl post is Ok even though I am not a witch my sister is and I know all about witches and wizards though your parents don't know that I know" it was his turn to be shocked, "Well , I'll see you around" she said still looking disappointed , coming out of his shock he replied "Yeah , see ya" , he left after that and went into his room , he had left messages for his e pals that he wouldn't be able to talk with them for sometime as he was going somewhere.

He took out a novel but since he wasn't able to concentrate he decided to go to sleep, he was asleep within a few moments and suddenly he was in the middle of a thick dark forest. The lady with long black hair was bowing to a tree and what a strange tree it was! it had a sinister look about it and Harry saw that there were flowers and leaves scattered everywhere but there was nothing near the tree it was as if everything else was afraid of the tree.

He then noticed the woman take out her wand a murmur, _"sordeo"_.

Immediately a cauldron full of bubbling blood red liquid appeared out of thin air she added some black flowers and waited for a minute of two before taking out a bottle full of blood, she poured a little and muttered _"Evanseco"_ immediately it vanishedshe began to stir it, she kept on stirring it, he didn't know how long he stood there watching her but all he knew was that this was something very important.

The sound of his alarm clock woke him up, he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, after 5 minutes he got up and began to get ready, after he finished taking his bath he went down to find that Ron was already halfway through his breakfast.

He sat down after wishing Ron "Good morning" Ron muttered something which he couldn't understand in return, Ron pointed towards a plate piled up high with food and his grandmother said that since they were growing boys they had to eat a lot which Harry said that would be enough to feed a military but today he didn't complain in fact his plate was so clean that it needn't even be washed.

His mother hurried down, "Harry, Ron have you finished you breakfast?" when they nodded she went on "Ok, get ready we are taking a Portkey in 5 minutes" with that she hurried off in search of her husband and soon enough the four of them were surrounding a tea pot just then Harry remembered something, he said "Just a moment" and ran upstairs before his mom could protest.

He opened his room and took out a neatly wrapped present from under his bed, he had got this for Amulya since he wouldn't be seeing her for a long time, he hurried out and left it in front of her room and ran downstairs.

He saw his mom shoot him an annoyed look and then his father asked "All ready? on the count of three 1… 2….3"they all felt as if they were being jerked from the ground and a moment later they landed inside Dumbledore's office , in James and Lily's case in gracefully in Ron and Harry's case on top of each other.

Dumbledore beamed at them, "Ron and Harry, are you both all right?" when they nodded he said "Excellent Excellent well breakfast is about to be served I suggest that we all go to the great hall, I assume that Harry and Ron have both had your breakfast, in that case would you come with us down to the great hall or would you rather go someplace else?", "We would like to go to the Gryffindor tower if you don't mind, Professor" , "Or course , Harry" Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly.

Harry and Ron both ran out of the office and went straight to the Gryffindor dormitory where they knew the twins would, they wanted to get the help of the twins for something, they went into the twins dorm and pushed the twins out of the bed, the twins proceeded to chase Harry and Ron, after sometime they could not run anymore so they collapsed in the couches by the fireplace, "So why did you two wake us up, anyway?" asked one of the twins.

Harry told them about a map that the marauders had created which Filch being the git he was had confiscated , Fred and George looked at each other and finally Fred said to Harry , "Could it be anything associated with Meesers Moony , Wormtail , Padfoot and Prongs?" , Harry who hadn't been expecting this nearly feel out of his chair in shock. "How did you..."He sputtered.

Fred and George looked to see if anyone was around when they were satisfied that nobody was there they took out a very old piece of parchment, tapped it with their wands and said, "I solemnly swear I am upto no good"

"_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs welcome you to our wonderful creation"_

The words vanished a map began to appear, Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped down, James had described it to them but they still couldn't help be fascinated by it.

"How did you get it?" asked Harry , Fred and George told them about their near detention and how they had managed to escape from Filch , "So can you share it with us?" asked Fred looking slightly uncomfortable , "Share it with you , but you got it out of Filch's office so it belongs to you" Harry said in surprise , "Well your dad made it so it is yours" George said , Harry looked torn, "Well what about we share it?" asked Harry and they all agreed.

* * *

Now don't forget that little purple button waiting! 


End file.
